The proposal
by xXx SAPPHYRZ xXx
Summary: originated from my other story 'Thalico drabbles" ... just about how percy and nico propose to annabeth and thalia and might include wedding if the reviewers want it...THALICO and PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys….thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed….i was hoping to get more reviews though, I would really appreciate that :]…enjoy**

**Ps. The "revenge" will be in some other chapter, I need some tym to plan for that**

**Chapter 4: Help at the museum turned into …**

"Nico! Come down, Annabeth wants to meet us at the museum. She said she wants our help with something."

"Why us? And why at the museum?" I groaned, but made my way downstairs.

"Oh just shut up, and dome along. By the way, I am driving," Thalia said, earning another groan from me.

On the way there, none of us said a word, which was really weird, because we hardly ever keep quiet. Once we reached, she seemed to be in a hurry, so she ran out of the parking lot, leaving me behind. I trailed off walking slowly after her. I noticed something weird about the security guard; like he wasn't real or something. Sadly, I realized he was a monster AFTER he turned into a Nemean Lion and pounced on me. I summoned by Stygian sword and started attacking it, but it wasn't harmed easily, due to its fur.

"Thalia! I need help here!" I shouted, hoping she would be able to hear me.

No such luck. I decided to attack its mouth, since there was no protection there. I summoned some dead soldiers to distract the monster while I would shoot arrows, made of Stygian ice into its mouth **(this weapon is imaginary, doesn't exist in the books). **After about three miserable attempts, I tried calling Thalia again.

"Thalia! Get your ass out here!" I shouted as loud as possible.

Thank the gods she hear me this time and ran out to help me. Well, since she was a hunter once, I guess she's still pretty good with her archery. I handed her my quiver and arrows, and watched in amazement as she fought the monster. Soon after, it was killed, dissolved to dust. I got rid of my weapons and the dead soldiers, exhausted.

"That was fun!" Thalia commented, sarcastically, and walked away from me into the museum AGAIN!

I was really bored as I walked into the museum trying to find Thalia, and saw her talking to Annabeth.

"-he proposed! Can you believe that! Oh my gods! This is awesome" I could hear Annabeth squealing in delight. Seem like Percy finally got the huts to propose to her, unlike me.

"That's amazing, Annabeth. But may I ask you why you called Nico and me to the museum? Just to give us this news, not that I am not happy about it, but at a MUSEUM?" Thalia retorted, just the way I like her.

"No. It's about the wedding. I needed you guys to help me choose some designs and decorations. I thought this Greek museum would be a great example and inspiration…" her voice trailed off.

"Hey beautiful," I interrupted.

"Hi Nico, Annabeth is getting mar—"

"I know Thalia, I heard you guys talking. So, I am here to be your wedding planner? Not gonna happen. Why don't I take my leave and the two of you discuss the wedding?" I shadow-travelled away, not waiting for a reply.

Hmm…a proposal huh? Well, guess it's about time I do something. I spent the rest of the day planning my surprise for Thalia…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**AN: This was turning out to be more like a one-shot, than a drabble…but who cares :D I decided to make it into two parts because I just wanted to, no specific reason…I'll probably update by Friday…and thanks for everyone who read and reviewed….**

**Btw, I don't mind some suggestions for some chapters, cause I'm afraid I might run out of ideas soon…so suggestions are welcome. **

**PS. I am opening a competition for what the rings should look like! I'm having a hard time deciding the perfect ring! So please leave your "ring" descriptions in a review or pm me…winner will get to the maid of honor/best man at the wedding… :D**

**== SARA**


	2. Chapter 2

HI AGAIN...2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY IS PRETTY GOOD...NEXT TIME I UPDATE WILL BE SOME TIME THIS WEEK I THINK...BLAME ALGEBRA IF I DONT UPDATE WITHIIN THE WEEK! ALGEBRA SUCKS ASS! anyways, this is just how Nico prepares for the proposal...

Chapter 2: shoppin 'n' planning

I was really tired with all this preparing and stuff. I had to make it unique, unlike any other. I didn't even buy her ring yet! Crap! I'm running out of time. First stop, Flower Shop. I thought back to Thalia's favorite flowers: Roses. Now, you must be thinking why a girl like Thalia would love roses…let me clear that up for you. She loves a special kind of rose; black or electric blue, only from Persephone, that is. They seem to get along really well. Go figure. The flower shop I mentioned earlier is actually Persephone's. I shadow-travelled to my destination. Apparently, Persephone wasn't there, so I had to ask one of her workers to help me out. I have to admit, the roses were awesome! I am sure Thalia will love them. I bought the AMAZING roses for my AMAZING girl and left to my next stop.

Next stop, fireworks. Thalia is on love with fireworks, so this would be perfect. I got some special customized fireworks, courtesy of some demigod workers there. So far, so good. Next, I had to set up the 'place' where all this was going to take place. Don't try to make me spill the secrets, because I'm not going to. I set everything according to my plan, with the help of some skeletons. I had called Thalia earlier to tell her that I was going to be late, so she should go home without me. I hope she is home by now. I shadow-traveled home, straight to Thalia's room.

A/N: IMPORTANT-ISH! Should I put the next chapter in thalias p.o.v. in the museum or the proposal right away?

The museum scene will include some girl talks between Thalia and Annabeth, some wedding planning and a little shopping, and a "thalico flashback:

The proposal, will obviously include the proposal.

ps. srry again if its short, i was gonna put thalia and annabeths p.o.v. in here, but decided to ask u guys abt it first...next chapter will be wwwaaay longer, i promise...

Sorry if it's too short, but it's just a filler. READ AND REVIEW! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN DOING THAT TILL NOW


End file.
